


Dean Winchester is in love with Castiel

by motherfuckingshameless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherfuckingshameless/pseuds/motherfuckingshameless
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. The Prologue

– ... You changed me, Dean.

The words echoed in his head.

– I cared about the whole world because of you.

Tears fell onto his shaking hands, he hid his face in them.

– I love you.

The love of his life died for him while being the brave one, being the one of them who was strong enough to take the blade from his mouth and admit it: this is love, romantic love. Dean couldn't get up.


	2. The Confession

Somehow, somewhere Cas got back. "It is not of import" as The Angel put it. Maybe Jack helped. However it came to be Dean was grateful beyond words. Here is the conversation Castiel and Dean had in private where Dean finally had the chance to express _his_ love for Cas, as he couldn't the last time they spoke.

_– I...I... you surprised me Cas. I mean you do that, but this was something else,_ Dean begins.

 _– I know I shouldn't have,_ Castiel interposes.

 _– No, no,_ Dean says firmly. _You should have. I'm just not the guy who reacts to feelings good. But..._

Dean gives a small smile.

– _But I want to be. I want to be that for you._

Castiel looks at Dean with a shine that they are the only people left in the whole world, just them looking fondly at each other. Dean gathers strength in the warmness of Castiel's blue eyes and says:

– _I love you, Cas. I always,_ his voice breaking slightly, _loved you since that first moment we met, the barn that night. I can't believe you love me too. I think for a long time I didn't see it because the thought of someone loving me, this broken shell of a man... the self-hatred in me clouded my vision for so long. The thought of not only being loved and loving a man, but that man being you... It was too much for me. I pushed those thoughts back so far I believed my own lies._

Castiel is in awe, he moves closer to Dean.

– _When you said those words, I don't know, it broke me. But it also made me realise I had it all wrong. And I picked up those pieces and even though I still got work to do, I want to do this, I want to give this an honest chance. I love you so much man, you are the best thing that ever happened to me..._

Dean looks up and meets Castiel's eyes, intertwining their hands together. He takes a breath and says quietly:

_– If you haven't changed your mind about me, I wanna give this a shot. What do you say?_

Castiel smiles and Dean feels warm inside. He feels the answer with a soft kiss on his lips which soon turns more passionate. Castiel's tongue is in his mouth and Dean thinks to himself:

_I love you_


End file.
